The Great War
The Great Orcish war, also known as the Great war and the Great Imperial war was a continent wide conflict between the Imperial Nations and Orsnak. The Conflict took root after the Imperials saw the ever increasing threat of the Orsnaki clans, Knowing of the clans short tempers and recalling the War of the Stormborn the Empire struck the Orcs, General Tolimus Amatica lead a legion through the disputed lands to the Chargnum monument, they toppled the monument and errected a statue of the emperor to show the orcs that the empire were not one to be trifled with, following that the legion laid waste to several settlements and prepared to negotiate for some of the orcish people to be subjugated under the strength of the empire. Following the news that the chargnum monument had been destroyed all the clans of the disputed lands and the five main clains of Orsnak mobilized the largest military forces ever seen togeather in Orsnak and marched directly for the empire, almost all Half-Orc groups of Orsnaki origin across the continent marched for the empire or imperial held settlements. the Allies of Orsnak in the boglands marched for Dubrivae with Gorgnum and Krognak and The Boglanders from Vass marched on Ooralnum. The Warriors and Clans from the Disputed lands marched on Livacum and the clans from Grall, Kirzdush and Vurnak marched on Tarmacia. The Empire called mercenaries in huge quantities from Tauren, The Dreadlands, Viranum, Valoria and Fomoria. The Imperial allies at Zabora marched on Kirzdush and The Fleets of Bauris sailed to Vass in the Boglands. The Empires sheer ammount of mercenaries were hard to control properly and one of the bands of valorian mercenaries even attacked the wrong orcs, invading Orglum instead, the Argyrians responded by mobilizing the entire military and declaring war on the empire, the Orglum army split four ways and beseiged Fort Irel, Caeinium, Castinus and Volsnae. Battles Battle of the Orc Fort fort decimus was known by the imperials as the Orc fort due to a large ex-mercenary Orcish legion that took up at least half of the forts population. When the news of the chargnums desecreation broke out General Knurze of the Orcish Legion stormed into General Leor's chambers and beheaded him. The Orcish Legion under Knurze massacred the non-orc legionaires and left fort Decimus in ruin. The First Battle of Caeinium Hearing of the chargnums desecration King Khur of Clan Khur rallied his men and set off for the mainland, they marched through the lands and charged for Caeinium but due to massive barrages of arrow fire they retreated and instead went around raiding and pillaging the various towns and village within it's range. The Joint Sacking of Caeinium During this time a loose warband of Highly Armoured Argyrian Orcs was marching for Caeinium, there was a confrontation as the Argyrians thought the Aranonians were Imperial allies but after some discussion they realised this wasn't the case and King Khur decided to Join the Argyrians and togeather they marched for Caeinium. Just as the joint army was seen on the horizon Legion reinforcements arrived at the gate to assist, it was the Orcish Legion, the gates of Caeinium were raised and the Orcish Legion entered once settled they began to slaughter the garrison, they raised the gate and the Joint army of Argyrians and Aranonians marched in uncontested. After this an alliance was formed between Mirad and Raleth. The Last Battle of the Orcish Legion The Orcish Legion following the slaughter of Caeinium marched on towards Gaia, before they arrived they were met by a large legion headed group of Tauren mercenaries which massacred them. The Maradic Invasion of Caeinium Not long after the war began one of the Aranonian Clans sailed across and raided Caeinium seeing the war as an opportunity to get revenge on the Empire with little repocussion, The Aranonians were unable to seige the city and so they set out on a raiding spree across the Aurelis countryside raising several villages before happening across fort Irel which was currently under seige by the Argyrians. When the large barbarian army arrived they were mistaken for Viranic mercenaries of the empire and the Argyrians broke seige preparing the fight the Aranonians. The commander of the Argyrians instead ordered them to make way as the Aranonians were clearly disinterested in them, After clearing way the Aranonians charged past the Argyrians and into fort Irel where they raised the fort, afterwards the two forces became allies, forming the strong alliance between Raleth and Mirad. When the Baurisians Arrived in Vass the Boglanders had to break the seige of Ooralnum and return to defend their city, when they did they were quickly able to repel the initial force but spent the rest of the war battling with the Baurisian Legion. Livacum was hit by so many of the clans from the disputed lands that it fell within a matter of hours after the war had started, the whole city was in ruin by the end of the first day and it became a focal point for further attacks. While the Baurisian legion had left for Vass the goblin clan Ironshadow from buklug sent their entire fleet to Bauris where they were able to easily defeat the remaining defenders and sack Granus, after defeating almost the entire garrison of Bauris the goblins returned to Buklug for their feat to be considered as one of the greater wins for Buklug against the legion, following that clan Ironshadow was raised to Father Clan and the clans of Buklug made relative peace. When the mercenaries from Viranum, Valoria, Fomoria, Tauren and the Dreadlands arrived they were directed to meet at the capital of the empire Tarmacia, as a result any and all attacks on Tarmacia were utterly unsuccesfuly due to the sheer ammount of mercenary camps that surrounded the city, The Entire armies of Grall, Kirzdush and Vurnak were defeated before they even made it to the gates. fort decimus was known as the orc fort to imperials as its numbers were more half orc than human, once news broke out of the destruction of chargnum the entire fort fell and a new general, general Knurze lead the rebel legion of orc to caeinium, arriving not long after the aranonians were pushed back, the legion were first seen as allies and the gates were lowered, knurze ordered his men to act like reinforcements, once they had arrived through the gates they slaughtered the garrison, knurze left the fort a carcass and marched on to gaia where his men were overwhealmed by a large army of tauren mercenaries from rethi Imperial Locations Beseiged During the war Orcish and Other Locations Beseiged During the War Category:Wars